


Run to you

by Violet1922



Category: VJin - Fandom, taejin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet1922/pseuds/Violet1922
Summary: 现背≠现实不要当真
Relationships: 金泰亨 - Relationship, 金硕珍 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Run to you

01 你是我亮起微光的清晨

“我最喜欢珍哥了……”

天光大亮，房间里平静祥和甚至连在被褥里辗转的窸窣响动都没有。

“泰亨。”

破坏可能是藏在最深处人类永远无法磨灭的天性，金硕珍看着仍在床上酣睡的金泰亨几乎是第一时间就产生了要闹醒的他的想法，狠狠地。

结果刚伸出手拉起被子的一角，纤细的手腕就被拽住，突如其来的力量让金硕珍原本平稳的受力点失衡。一阵天旋地转，他毫无防备地陷进了充斥着金泰亨气息的床铺里，还有他的怀抱里，狠狠地。

“哈哈，哥哥落进我怀里了…”金泰亨的声音带着晨起的迷蒙和毫不掩饰的愉快。

金硕珍被低沉笑意带起的微妙振动振得心眼发麻，微凉的手背直直贴在金泰亨的颈侧，看着眼前的人倒抽凉气，手却把他箍得更紧。

“你还记得昨天说了什么吗？”

话音刚落，对上金泰亨的眼神又立刻变得和刚刚不同不一样了，眼里多了一层薄薄的水汽好像随时都会爆发出来，“喝醉了……”连讲话都含糊不清此刻倒像是真的醉酒了，在近距离的鼻息间恍惚还能嗅到昨晚的酒气。

“不记得了？”金硕珍轻飘飘一句话像刚抽嫩芽的柳条，打在身上立刻浮现出又细又长的红痕，“快点起来去喝醒酒汤。”

“我昨晚是说了什么胡话吗？”金泰亨搅了搅热气腾腾的醒酒汤，金硕珍并不看他，脸上的神情暧昧不清让人无法判断他现在到底是什么情绪。

“泰亨说想要和哥我约会呢…”，金硕珍托着腮再次强调了，“约会。”

似乎被呛了一下，“那哥……”

“醉酒说的话也要算数的。既然是泰亨的请求哥当然会答应了！”

餐桌底下金硕珍光着脚隔着棉拖鞋轻轻踩了踩金泰亨的脚背，金泰亨摸不透他的态度，他以为的本身就很明确的关系在日积月累的相处中变得模糊不清。

02 是我火热燃烧的黄昏

所幸这件事很快就在并不悠闲的假期里被抛在了脑后。

金硕珍抱着金煤炭倚在门板上目不转睛地盯着准备外出旅行的朴智旻。

“哥想说什么就说吧。”还没等金硕珍想好措辞朴智旻就已经看穿，他只好假装无事地干笑两声，“智旻可真聪明…说实话有没有觉得泰亨最近在躲着我？”

“哦？”朴智旻原地打转一圈在找自己的收纳包，“哥是做了什么不好的事吗？为什么觉得泰亨在躲着哥呢？”

这样一被反问金硕珍半天没说话只是发出了意味不明的哼哼，“还以为智旻都懂呢…说不定还没我们碳尼知道的多，是吧碳尼。”说罢还拱了两下怀中小狗的屁股。

顺着这两下拱金煤炭一下子跳出了金硕珍怀里直直跑了出去，还伴随着欢快的叫唤。

“真是狗大不中留呀……”金硕珍一路追去客厅就撞见金煤炭被揣在金泰亨怀里，他的脚步堪堪卡在原地，“噢原来是泰亨回来了……”

见对方只是点点头也木愣愣地站在原地，气氛一时间很微妙，金硕珍不满地皱了皱鼻子，转身一溜烟地小跑回自己房间。

金泰亨慢悠悠地跟在后头，路过朴智旻房间时被半路截断，“干嘛去？”

“……呃随便走走。”在家里随便走走这话听着实在是奇怪但似乎又很符合金泰亨的脑回路，他动了动嘴角想要改口最终作罢。

朴智旻愣了一下才后撤半步脚，“那你去吧，不管什么原因别躲着珍哥啦。”

金泰亨是个很有自我意识的人，从很小的时候就清楚自己脸蛋的过人之处，身边总是不缺簇拥着的男男女女。

都说好看孩子的身边也是好看的孩子，他自诩有不少好看朋友。可在少年时期背井离乡只身来到繁荣都市遇见到金硕珍后，才知他自己一方天地的狭小。

金硕珍漂亮得似乎这世间没有一块土地能配得上他容身，无论走到哪都带着干净的香气和淡淡的光晕。

比起先意识到感情爆发，金泰亨更先付出了行动。他想成为南北两极磁铁的一端紧紧吸附住哥哥，又或者是扎根在金硕珍心里的藤蔓。他横冲直撞不计后果，攥住金硕珍的手向他承诺，“哥哥以后可以依靠我。”

或许为了遇见金硕珍真的用掉了金泰亨很多的运气，即使他抓住了哥哥的手在感情上仍然觉得在四处碰壁。金硕珍似乎从不期盼他成为什么，也不把他推得过远。

他成了缓缓漏气的皮球，在金硕珍的身边寸步不离也寸步难行。所以现如今说是在躲着金硕珍，不如说是金泰亨正在自我回避。

在金硕珍房间门口犹豫了很久，久到连金煤炭都按捺不住跳出金泰亨怀里找金硕珍，他才以进来找碳尼的理由走进这间房门。

“小坏蛋，这下又来找我啦？”

听到这有别于平日的语气金泰亨的心怦怦跳得厉害，有那么一瞬间欣喜若狂的可再走近才发现金硕珍对于他的到来一无所知正背对着他亲昵地蹭蹭小狗。“小坏蛋”的称呼指的是他的小狗碳尼，金泰亨顶起了腮帮子内心五味杂陈。

“珍哥。”

金硕珍似乎被吓得不轻扶着桌上的鼠标都没有拿稳差点掉落，脸上带着受惊后的茫然“泰亨怎么来了？”

就是这副茫然不定的神情，总让金泰亨萌生出恶劣想法得寸进尺去触碰所谓底线，他进一寸，金硕珍的底线好像就会退一尺。到头来却变得他金泰亨在画地为牢。

实在是太嫉妒金煤炭能被金硕珍抱在怀里玩游戏了，金泰亨的小孩心性就这样暴露出来，“我和碳尼哥选一个吧！”

“什么啊…”金硕珍嘴里嚼着软糖，对金泰亨抛出的没有任何现实意义的选择题感到着实无语，“碳是你养的小狗好不好金泰亨！”

“又在说什么胡话，我当了金煤炭几天代理保姆都没好好找你算账呢你又在这里发什么……”金硕珍盯着游戏界面的喋喋不休被突然圈在他腰间的有力手臂全部打断，“……呀做什么啊金泰亨！”

不一会金硕珍屁股底下垫着的柔软的座椅被金泰亨结实的大腿取代。

金泰亨对金硕珍的控诉充耳不闻，很满意哥哥面对他的突击行为控制不住的身体反应，耳尖红得像是要滴血，“今晚我要和哥睡。”

说罢，环在金硕珍细腰上的手臂偷偷收力把哥哥箍得更紧。

面对一连串只求亲密却无逻辑的金泰亨的行为金硕珍无可奈何地笑出了声。“GAME OVER”的字样早已在电脑屏幕上弹出许久，金硕珍侧过头鼻尖似有似无地蹭着金泰亨的脸颊。

“金煤炭可以，金泰亨不行。”

03 在摘了花的春天度过黄昏

哥哥的笑声像蜂蜜糖霜似的，层层裹住金泰亨的心，他急切地吻住金硕珍，却怎么也压不住体内突然窜动的邪火。

直到金硕珍猛拍他后背示意要喘不过气了，金泰亨这才如梦初醒般微微松开。可哥哥的嘴唇比他尝过的任何甜品都要甜蜜，金泰亨根本亲不够，又凑过去有一下没一下地啄金硕珍丰厚的嘴唇。

靠得太近了，金硕珍被卡在电脑桌和金泰亨之间动弹不得。明明已经不能更近了，金泰亨却还是不断地将他带进怀里，恨不得哥哥能嵌进自己的身体里。两片胸膛隔着薄薄的衣服不断摩擦炙热的温度像是要烧出了火，烧得金硕珍脖颈通红脸颊滚烫。

“你这下巴可有够扎人的。”金硕珍伸出一只手不断磨蹭着弟弟冒着青青胡茬的下巴，“下次不刮干净别想亲我了。”

“哥才不会。”金泰亨嘟囔了一声带着点报复性地咬了口金硕珍的下巴，金硕珍的鼻腔又发出那种愉快的哼笑声，没有否认金泰亨的话，又把手抬得更高顺了顺弟弟蓬松的头发，“我们小狗怎么了？”

“哥说我喝醉的时候说想和哥约会是骗人的吧。”

金硕珍眨巴了两下眼睛才反应过来，“嗯。是骗小狗的。”

“……那我到底说了什么？”

“想知道就得先和哥约会。”明明现在是体型上被压制住的一方可言语上金硕珍却更胜一筹。

这下金泰亨不说话了，嘴唇抿成一条线，刚刚探进里衣本就在金硕珍身上不安分的手更是得寸进尺地向上毫不留情地揉搓着金硕珍的乳头。

金硕珍被这又痛又爽的触感激得浑身打颤，眼眶瞬间就蓄满了眼泪。他不再明知故问接下去会发生的事，甚至将手臂顺从地搭在金泰亨的肩上，可嘴里还在说着推拒的话，“碳…碳……还在……”

这回换金泰亨笑得哼哼唧唧，贪婪地吮住金硕珍的耳垂，“早就跑了，刚刚不是还在哥怀里吗…分明是哥放跑的。”

“我可等不及了哥哥。”说罢又情难自己地顶了两下胯。金泰亨比以往任何时候都要急不可耐，他急吼吼地冲撞进去，即使金硕珍早就因情动身下已经变得足够湿润可当金泰亨满满当当地挤进来还是胀得厉害，脸一下就涨红了，生理泪水都被撞了出来，金硕珍又想喊停，“拔出来啊…”

金泰亨吻去了哥哥眼角的泪水，身下不停地戳弄去寻找凸起的那点，“等会就让哥哥舒服，可不能每回都听哥的。”在敏感地捕捉到金硕珍嘴里控制不住泄出的呻吟，金泰亨立刻对着那点高速地撞击。

身下拍打的粘稠水声和耳边舔吻的声音和粗重的喘息声不绝于耳，金硕珍的脑子变成超负荷运转的老旧机器被烧得不剩一丝理智。金泰亨挺腰用阴茎抵着内壁碾磨，金硕珍搭在他肩上的手越掐越紧，都要掐进了肉里。

金泰亨凑近低头去啃咬金硕珍胸前挺起发硬的乳头，双手揉搓着白嫩浑圆的屁股将它掰得更开方便更加大力地插入又抽出。金硕珍被咬得小腹肌肉一阵阵地收缩，性器的前端也在兴奋地冒水，内壁灵活的肠肉也绞得金泰亨阴茎发疼，腰眼发麻。

酣畅性事的汗水顺着金硕珍圆润的脸颊线条滴落，滴进金泰亨的心里噼里啪啦地擦出火花。

乘骑的姿势让金硕珍细滑窄瘦的腰被掐着像是完全被钉在这根肉柱上无处可逃，腰间的肉着了火一般在烧。

他控制不住大腿发颤，脚趾都酥麻得无法蜷缩，被肏得浑身都脱了力，就连脸上的沉溺情爱的痴态也控住不住，只能勉强仰起头去寻求金泰亨更为热烈的亲吻。

“泰亨…泰亨……”金硕珍承受着每一次都更加深入地操弄，他仪态尽失在呜咽地呻吟，嘴上也只是一遍遍地喊着肏得他臀尖发红让他失去理智的弟弟的名字。

他成了遇到海上风浪不停颠簸地破船，被顶起颠起又落下，金泰亨越发粗重的呼吸像最后一波巨浪最终将他沉溺。金硕珍在这高强度的快感中射了出来，又在高潮后的余韵里被摁得不能动弹，高热的肠道承受着金泰亨的射精。

两人维持着原有的姿势温存地抱了一会，金硕珍捉住金泰亨贴在他光滑脊背上的手，掌心贴着掌心，十指相扣。

他们浑身都湿漉漉汗津津的，连掌心也不例外。金硕珍贴着不肯松手，掌心相对感受着金泰亨的每一条掌纹。跟黏人小狗一样靠在他肩头撒娇的泰亨，就是像这样在金硕珍最迷茫的那年紧紧地扣住了他的手。

04 在盛夏之夜梦想开花

金硕珍一直相信若是去尝试未知肯定会得到前所未有的宝藏。所以他从演员志愿生变成了造梦偶像，从家里的掌中宝变得成六个人的哥哥。

他有着马里奥一样的冒险精神，无条件信任弟弟们牵着他们的手一往无前。或许25岁是道坎这句话是有一定道理的，25岁的金硕珍因为高强度练习导致一下雨就疼痛的膝盖，产生了不少消极想法。

膝盖的疼痛也只是一个缘由，金硕珍借此回想埋头狂奔的几年，原来得到前所未有的宝藏的同时他也会失去原有的难以言说的财富。

他再低头看走的每一步都像是踩在云端，步履维艰。

在金硕珍觉得自己无法承受更多准备好跳下去粉身碎骨的25岁，同他一起并肩站在云端的金泰亨拉了他一把，十指紧扣住他的手，让金硕珍直面他，无处可逃。

“哥哥以后可以依靠我。”

金硕珍被少年人诚挚的热血打动了，鼓点一般有力狂动的心跳也连同手掌的温度传给了金硕珍。

他装作别无选择的模样接受了金泰亨和他的心跳，金硕珍想，他太疲惫了也畏惧了如果能有人让他依靠又或者同他一起承受冒险的风险又有何不可。他从来都不是什么正直的马里奥。

收下这份真心的时候金硕珍就没想过要放手。

05 我歌颂的爱情直到终结

突然响起的电话铃声在深夜静谧的便利店显得尤为突兀，吓了金硕珍好大一跳慌忙掏出手机差点拿不稳。

“干什么呀？”接起电话金硕珍就没好气地低吼了一声，才出门了五分钟不到金泰亨的电话就打了过来，“在楼下便利店！”

不一会就听见进店门铃的声响，金泰亨显然是小跑来的，微微喘着气脚还趿着拖鞋，“哥买什么呢？”

“给你买刮胡刀。”听到这句话金泰亨脸就拉了下来，抗议道，“我有刮胡刀！”

“哦，那你来干嘛？”金硕珍对金泰亨的抗议充耳不闻。

“带哥哥去约会啊。”金硕珍听到后愣在原地，不可置信地问，“现在？”

到头来金硕珍什么都没有买成就被金泰亨拉出了便利店。说是约会，也不过是两人踩着拖鞋在寒风刺骨路灯昏暗空无一人的街道上散步。

金硕珍吸了吸快要冻僵的鼻子再一次因为金泰亨无语的举动笑出了声，“疯小子。”

“这哪里是约会啊？”

金泰亨委屈地嘟囔，“约会最重要的不是和我一起嘛…去哪里干什么有那么重要吗？”语毕还偷偷瞟了眼金硕珍的表情，将他的手带进自己的大衣口袋里。

金硕珍因为掌心突如其来的滚烫瞪圆了眼睛，不知道金泰亨什么时候偷偷买了红薯放进了口袋里。

“是约会礼物噢。”金泰亨俏皮地冲哥哥眨眨眼，金硕珍便再也忍不住在萧瑟空旷的长街上放声大笑，他的漂亮小狗真的好可爱。

还好，还好，是他的。

“哥现在可以告诉我喝醉那晚我到底说了什么胡话吗？”

金硕珍抹掉了眼角泛出的泪花，“哈哈笨蛋泰亨…你说最喜欢珍哥我了。”

“……那也不算胡话啊，是真的最喜欢珍哥了。”金泰亨垂下眼角，浓密的睫毛像扇子似的扑闪扑闪的，扫开了金硕珍心中的阴霾，让心脏再一次热烈鼓动。

等金泰亨再一次抬头，金硕珍已经站在他好几米以外。

“或许泰亨有时候觉得哥离得很远，就像现在这样是不是？”

“但泰亨不知道的是，泰亨真的给了哥很多连想都无法想的东西…”在金泰亨几米以外的金硕珍张开了他的双臂，“我毫无保留地向着泰亨，我们泰亨也不要犹豫地来哥的怀里吧。”

你是我疯狂冒险里意外收获的最大的宝藏，给了我前所未有爱的勇气，所以这一次也请你再一次毫无顾忌地爱我，奔向我吧。

冬天出生的你，只属于我的赤子之心。

金泰亨的炙热的心脏因为金硕珍的坦率几乎要跳出胸膛，他像个终于盼到终点的长跑选手，金硕珍敞开的怀抱是他永远紧握的奖牌。

相拥的怀抱是包裹曾经畏缩爱意的柔软羽毛。

再一次，我向你坠落。

fin.


End file.
